One Day Changes Everything
by rain.purifies.the.soul
Summary: I just sort of got this idea one day between Draco and Luna. Enjoy, read, and review. What happens after Draco finds Luna by the dark lake during his seventh year at Hogwarts?


She looked up at the cloudy sky. "Why me? Lord, why?" The tears streamed down her pale face, her deep blue eyes hazy.

Her knees dropped her body to the ground. Her straggly blonde locks falling around her waist. Her hands clutched at the dead grass; the pain in her heart increasing.

"Loony?" His voice sounded staggered. The sixteen year old girl glanced up to see Draco. "What are you doing out here?" He moved his arm to indicate the beautiful dark lake.

Her tear stained eyes met his stone cold gray ones. "M-my father just died. I'm alone." More tears slipped past her cheeks. "I have no where to go, nobody is left."

Her frantic sobs augmented as she repetitively punched the earth. "Nobody. Nobody. Nobody left."

Her eyes widened as she felt arms wrap around her small frame. Draco was hugging her. "M-Malfoy?"

"Shhh….calm down Loony." He whispered against her ear as he pulled her body closer to his. "It will be alright."

---------

She glanced down at her breakfast in dismay. She had been comforted last night, only to be left alone. He was ignoring her now and, to be honest, it hurt.

"Luna, you ok?" She glanced over to see Ron gazing at her with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine Ronald." She smiled faintly at him, hoping that he would buy it as a "real" smile.

"Ok then. Bye Luna." He walked back over to Harry and Hermione, telling them what she had said.

'So that was it. The famous trio was worried about me. I don't want to cause anyone trouble though.' She took a deep sigh and stood up, leaving her pumpkin juice and roast untouched.

As she walked through the door, she started to French braid those long locks of hair. It kept her mind off of her dead parents for the moment. Her eyes widened as she ran into something and started to fall towards the ground. Her braid was only half-finished and she was about to hit the ground, so she closed her eyes tightly.

"Loony, you need to be careful." Her blues orbs opened to reveal Draco holding her not more than a foot from the ground.

She noticed that he was by himself again. That was probably the only reason he was being so nice to her in the first place.

"Do you need to talk?" His voice shook her out of her thoughts, although it was soft. "You know, about it?"

"O-ok." She let out a shaky smile and let him lead her up to the Head Boy's room. It still amazed her that he got it, even after Dumbledore was gone. It was a rather beautiful room. Deep green and silver colors intertwined together in elegant designs.

"So?" His voice sounded a bit stern, and she said nothing. "What about it?"

"Ummm….I have nowhere, nobody, nothing." She started crying again as the words few out of her mouth so fast, he barely caught them.

He stared at her, unable to figure out how he'd comfort her. "Is that all?"

"No." Her deep blue eyes glanced into his stone cold ones. "Everyone makes fun of me, people pity me, I have no friends, my things get stolen, and they sold the only place I've ever lived; forgotten me almost…" Her voice died with the renewed sobs.

He found himself hugging her, although he really didn't want to. Not ever since he had the first time. He noticed the she, once again, seemed surprised by his actions just like he was.

"Loony, why don't you stay here tonight? Away from your fellow Ravenclaws." He smirked at her lightly.

"M-maybe." She stopped crying as she looked up into his face. "But promise you won't do anything." She was pleased to see him solemnly nod in agreement.

---------

A month had passed since she had started bonding with Draco. He wasn't as bad as Ron, Hermione, and Harry seemed to think. After all, she had learned that he had unwillingly become a death eater; seeing as his father had promised the dark lord quite some time ago.

Draco had found out that Luna wasn't "Loony", but rather unique. He found that her smile brought a smile upon his own face. Like hell anyone was going to find that out though.

He glanced at the sleeping beauty that had spent the night for the third time that night. Then he gently nudged her. "Wake up Loony. Class starts in two hours."

She groaned and rolled over sleepily. "Five more minutes mommy." The blankets wrapped around her slim form and slipped off of his pajama clad body.

"That's it." He smirked as he began to tickle her against her sides, successfully waking her up.

"S-stop….D-Draco." She gasped out between giggles. "I'm u-up."

---------

**Six Months Later**

---------

His silvery blonde locks formed messily around his head. He had just woken up. The blonde tresses were so long that they hid his face from view. He didn't notice the female laying next to him until she cuddled up to his chest murmuring a string of romantic words in her sleep.

Her wavy dirty dishwater blonde hair came down to her waist, covering the bare parts of skin that couldn't be covered by the blanket. She was beautiful, but what would the people he knew think? After all, she was considered loony. Her wide silvery blue eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning Draco." She whispered, a small smile set upon her face. "Have you been up long?" Her eyes glanced up to meet his as she cuddled closer to him.

"I'm fine, loony Luna." The term had become an affectionate nickname rather than an insult. But it was presumed to be an insult to the outside world that didn't really know him all to well. "Are you going to head back to the Ravenclaw common room before you get caught?"

"Well, seeing as there isn't any Draco there, I don't want to go." Her eyes got incredibly wide. "May I please stay with you Draco?" Her voice now held a dreamy tone, which he presumed meant that she was thinking about their previous night.

He smirked down at her innocent childish face, of course he'd let her stay. After all, he did get his own room since he was head boy. That stupid mudblood got head girl though, and shared a room just across from his. But, even as he despised her, he loved the woman lying underneath him, hands starting to run through his hair as she hummed a tune that he didn't know.

"You know, Loony Luna, sometime someone's going to catch us" He started, still smirking at her. "And people are going to presume I'm insane and that you're a bloody whore." It was a gentle tone, warning her of what would happen if anyone were to ever find out.

"It's a Saturday; we don't have to worry about that." She mumbled against his skin, her pink lips moving against his collar bone as she spoke.

He came up with a thought out of nowhere, "It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?" He saw the surprised look on her face as her eyes became twice as large as they usually were.

"You remembered." Her soft voice had pure shock in it. "I never thought that the Draco Malfoy would remember Loony Lovegood's birthday."

He smirked down at her yet again. "Well, I know many things Luna, you just have to figure out how much I know."

She imitated his smirk. "Enough chit chat Draco, I'm hungry."

With her words spoken, she got up out of the bed, the silver sheets sliding down her naked form delicately, and started to look for her clothes. She found her school clothing in one corner, wrinkled from being left in the position they were in for too long.

"Ummmm……Draco?" She whispered, earning a groan from him. "Where are my undergarments?"

He smirked yet again as he held up her lacy black bra. "You have to get them from me."

She groaned and smacked her hand against her head in a childish way. "I should have known. After all, you're the biggest sex pervert in all of Hogwarts."

His smirk diminished. 'Sex pervert? Him? No way in hell.' He lifted his gaze to lock to her face. "I'm going to dress you Loony Luna." He got up and started to advance towards her.

She didn't move, knowing that if she did, she'd be punished for it later. He sided up next to her and started by putting her underwear by her feet so that she could slide into them. Then, he pulled the black fabric up inch by inch at a snail's pace. After he was finished with that, he helped her snap the bra around her breasts closed, sliding each strap up her shoulder at the same pace.

"Draco….." She started giggling, bubbly laughter filling the air. "That tickles…"

He said no words, continuing what he was doing. He slid each long rainbow thigh high stocking over each of her legs, brushing his hands against her inner thighs, causing a gasp to emit from her each time. Then he took the white collared shirt, slid her arms through them, and started to button each button slowly, causing her eyes to grow a little darker.

"Draco….." She murmured. "Do you have to go this slow, I'm so hungry, and the faster I eat, the faster I can come back."

"Nope, you lost your chance for today Loony." He whispered against her ear as he reached for the skirt.

He wasn't a fool. He knew that she could have been dressed at least twenty times faster if they were to use magic, but he wanted to torture her with this. In a way, punishment for leaving him. He slid the grey pleated skirt up her legs, tucking the edges of her skirt as he zipped the material up to frame around her petite body. He took the sweater vest and pushed it over her head, each arm sliding through it with ease.

He looked at her, even dressing her made him desire her all the more. He needed to finish dressing her before her stomach started to emit strange noises.

He grabbed the Ravenclaw tie, draped across the edge of the bed, wrapped it around her neck slowly, and tied it into a perfect knot. He pushed the lower ends of the tie down her vest, reaching his other hand to meet her breasts to pull the tie downwards. He helped her into the wizarding robe, and then put the butterbeer-cap around her neck. She hadn't worn the radish earrings when she usually wore that night.

"Done." He whispered as he pushed her towards the door. "Now go eat."

She peeked out of the doorway slowly and after seeing that no one was there, she slipped out and head towards the great hall for breakfast.

Draco, on the other hand, sat on his bed, trying to figure out what he should get her for her birthday. It was very unlike him, but then again, Luna was very unlike him too.

Draco remembered that one day. The one day that changed everything. Well, angels had to fall too. That was the day he started to care.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in it. I, however, do own this story theme. Hope you guys liked this. Read and review. 


End file.
